Apró Voltron Történetek Gyűjteménye
by RielBooks
Summary: Ez a könyv a Voltron történeteim magyar fordításat tartalmazza. Mivel eddig csak angolul alkottam, azt gondoltam megpróbálkoznék az anyanyelvemen is írni. A történetek nem tükörfordítással lettek fordítva, mert néhány dolog nem hangzik olyan jól magyarul, szóval néha egy kicsit át kellett fogalmaznom. A lényeg így is úgy is ugyanaz. Remélem élvezni fogjátok, jó olvasást!


Ez a történet valahol a nyolcadik évad után játszódik, gondoltam egy kicsit megszépítem Lance jövőjét, mint amit lefestettek a sorozat végén.

Egy világos, életteli rét közepén állt egy szobor. Egy gyönyörű, fiatal hölgy szobra. Ő volt az univerzum megmentője, mindenki szeretettel gondolt rá. Előtte állt egy magányos alak, egy szál virággal a kezében. Ő szerette a legjobban mindenki közül, évekkel az elmúlása után is. Egy óvatos mozdulattal a szobor talpára helyezte a virágot, könnyei patakokban folytak le az arcán ahogy suttogta „Boldog Valentin Napot, Allura..."

Percek múltak el teljes majdnem csöndben, csak Lance halk zokogása volt hallható. Tekintete végigjárta a szobrot, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy viszontlássa szerelmét. Szemei megakadtak Allura kedves arcán, mely mosolygásra ösztönözte a gyászoló fiút. Egy pár pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy már nincs köztünk, csak úgy érezte ott van mellette. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy érezte Allura gyengéd érintését az arcán, de lehet, hogy csak a lágy szellő csiklandozta meg azt.

A csönd lassan bírhatatlanná vált, Lance úgy érezte összeroppan a gyász súlya alatt. Szerencsére a csönd megtört egy gyengéd hang által „Lance, indulnunk kéne.."

Lance meglepetten lendítette fejét a hang irányába, de szája egy lágy mosolyra húzódott amint megismerte a hang tulaját. Párja, életének értelme és fénye volt az, Keith Kogane. „Oké..." suttogta mielőtt visszanézett a szoborra egy utolsó alkalommal. Azután csak odament Keithhez és gondolkodás nélkül egy óvatos ölelésbe húzta.

Keith csöndesen sóhajtott ahogy Lancet karjaiban tartotta egy szoros, de valahogy mégis gyengéd ölelésben „Nagyon büszke lenne rád." Kezével óvatosan végigsimított Lance puha haján, abban a reményben, hogy ezzel segít megnyugtatni remegő párját. A mondat és a mozdulat együtt elérték a kitűzött célt, Lance halványan elmosolyodott. Felnézett Keithre és lábujjhegyen állva megpróbált egy puszit adni arcára.

A pár ezután kéz a kézben sétált a rét egy másik részére, ahol a fű zöldebb volt és a virágok dúsabban nőttek. A nap fényes és kellemesen meleg volt, pont ahogy Lance azt szerette. A közeli madarak boldogan daloltak, hogy megadják a hangulatot a fiatal pár randevújához. Lance szeme megakadt egy kiterített pokrócon, melyen még egy kosár is volt „Komolyan egy pikniket terveztél nekem? Annyira klisés vagy!" mondta és elnevette magát, de a csillogás, mély, kék szemében egyértelművé tette, hogy imádja.

„A legjobb tanárom volt, hogy hogyan legyek klisé" Keith válaszolt egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán. Gyorsan leült a pokrócra és óvatosan megveregette az üres helyet maga mellett, azt akarva, hogy párja mellé üljön. Lance vette az adást és ledobta magát Keith mellé, gyengéden kezére helyezve sajátját. Mindig szüksége volt valamilyen fizikai kapcsolatra. Biztos akart lenni benne, hogy egy mind nem csak egy álom és Keith nem fog csak úgy eltűnni a szemei előtt, ahogy Allura tette. Ez volt legmélyebb félelme. A démon, mely nem engedte, hogy elérje a felhőtlen boldogságot. Félt, hogy Keith egyszer elhagyja és még egyszer egyedül marad.

Ahogy ezek a gondolatok visszhangoztak fejében, azt vette észre, hogy már Keith karjához van ragadva, szorosan fogva azt. Keith soha nem panaszkodott emiatt, hiszen tudta milyen nehéz lehet Lancenek Allurát elengedni és ismét szeretni. Sőt, egyenesen hálás volt, hogy Lance bízik benne és nem rejti el érzéseit. Személyes küldetésének vette, hogy segítsen párjának ismét megtalálni önmagát.

„Itt vagyok... Nem megyek sehova" Keith suttogta megnyugtató hangon, mely megengedte Lancenek, hogy kicsit lazítson szorításán. Fejét Keith vállába temette, beszívva ruhái ismerős illatát. Érdekes módon majdnem mindig eperre emlékeztette. Ez a tény hiba nélkül minden alkalommal nevetésre ösztökélte.

„Hadd találjam ki. Még mindig eper illatom van, igaz?" Keith kérdezte egy játékos mosollyal, majd egy gyengéd puszit lehelt Lance homlokára „Tudod mit? Amíg boldoggá tesz, gondolj amit akarsz"

Lance elégedetten sóhajtott, nem mozdulva el párjától. Karjai Keith karja köré fonva, csak szerelme mellett ülve. Néha egy kicsit közelebb simult, mikor úgy érezte több szeretetre van szüksége.

Az egész napot együtt töltötték, csak egymással viccelődve, mint bármikor máskor. Pontosan ugyanúgy sértegették egymást, mint eddig, a tény, hogy együtt voltak ezt nem változtatta meg. Persze számukra ez pont így van jól. Mindketten tudják, hogy ez mindig csak vicc, soha nem gondolják komolyan.

Amint a nap lassan eltűnt a hegyek mögött, narancssárga fénnyel elárasztva a rétet, Keith elkezdett kutatni valami után a kosárban. Óvatos volt, nehogy Lance meglássa az apró fekete dobozt amint kivette azt. Egy elegáns, aranygyűrűt tartalmazott, melyet egy zafír kristály ékesített, egy szív formájába faragva.

„Hé, Lance" Keith megpróbálta felhívni magára a figyelmet, ahogy felállt, gyorsan háta mögé rejtve a dobozt. Lance felnézett és oldalra döntötte fejét enyhe zavarodottsággal. Még nem gondolta, hogy mennének, szóval nem értette Keith miért állt fel. Ugyanakkor követte példáját és ő is felállt, a szemében bizonytalanság tükröződött.

Keith vett egy mély levegőt és megpróbálta elfojtani magában a szorongását. Lassú, óvatos mozdulattal egy térdre ereszkedett, megmutatva a kinyitott dobozt párjának „Nem is tudom hol kezdjem.. Tudod jól, hogy nem vagyok a szavak embere. Egy jóképű és vonzó srác vagy, aki életem értelmévé vált amint megismertem. Azt hittem örökre magányos maradok. Nem gondoltam, hogy valaha is leküzdöm a bizalmi gondjaim. De te segítettél nekem megnyílni másoknak és boldogabbá tetted életem. A mai napig hálás vagyok neked ezért. Tudom milyen nehéz lehetett túllépned Állurán és közel engedni engem. Még mindig az univerzum legszerencsésebb emberének érzem magam, hogy úgy döntöttél bízol bennem. Szeretlek, teljes szívemmel és lelkemmel, azt szeretném ha boldog lennél, szeretnélek látni többet nevetni és mosolyogni. Veled akarok maradni örökké.. Szóval had kérdezzem meg.. Hozzám jössz?"

Már a beszéd elején, Lance szemei megteltek a boldogság könnyeivel, nem tudta elhinni ez tényleg megtörténik, itt és most. Kezeibe rejtette arcát, kissé kábult a sokk és meglepetés keveredő érzésétől. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Keith ezt tervezi. Megmelengette szívet a gondolat, hogy mindezt érte tette. Az utolsó mondat sokáig visszhangzott fejében, mintha a mennyországból jött volna. Túlnyomó érzései miatt azt is elfelejtette egy pillanatra, hogy válaszolnia kéne, majd gyorsan bólintott „Igen!"

Keith ajkai lágy mosolyra húzódtak és felállt. Óvatosan Lance kezéért nyúlt, hüvelykujjával simogatva kézfejét, körkörös, gyengéd mozdulattal. Lance úgy érezte el tudna olvadni ettől az egyszerű érintéstől, szíve gyorsabban dobogott tőle. Pillanatok teltek el ebben a kényelmes csendben, mielőtt Keith Lance ujjára csúsztatta a gyűrűt, egy gyengéd csókba húzva szerelmét.

A hold már fent volt az égen, beborítva kettőjüket csillogó, ezüst fényével. Szentjánosbogarak repkedtek a réten, mint apró, mozgó lámpások, megvilágítva a környéket. Ez a pillanat több volt, mint tökéletes. Nincs szó, ami le tudná írni tökéletesen. A pár csak állt a rét közepén, elveszve egymás puha ajkaiban és a szívük mélyén lévő szerelemben. Keith karjait Lance csípője köré fonta, épp elég közel tartva őt, hogy testük összeérjen. Eközben Lance Keith haját simogatta, hiszen imádta ahogy puha hajszálak kezét csiklandozták.

Keith végül lassan megtörte a csókot, csak hogy láthassa Lance lelkének világoskék tükreit, melyek szeretetet és boldogságot mutattak „Boldog Valentin Napot, Lance"

„Boldog Valentin Napot..." Lance válaszolt miközben fejét Keith mellére hajtotta, nyugtató, egyenletes szívverését hallgatva.

A pár hamarosan visszatért a Földre, Lance farmjára, ahol mindketten laktak. Lance megvárta míg Keith bemegy, még el akart intézni valamit mielőtt követi. Tett egy kisebb sétát a réten, tele virágokkal melyeket ő maga növesztett Allura emlékére. A csillagok tisztán látszódtak az égen, különböző képeket formálva. Azonban ma valahogy másnak tűntek. Egy ismerős alak keltette fel Lance figyelmét, mely a csillagokból volt formálva. Emlékeztette valakire. Egy emberre, aki régen eltűnt, de soha nem lett elfeledve. Egy ember aki örökké szívének egy részét képezi. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint Allura. Lance próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy Allura az univerzum része és mindig vigyáz rájuk. Most tényleg elhitte, hogy őt figyeli, ahogy gyönyörű alakját látta a csillagokban.

„Allura... Ha ezt tényleg hallod... Csak köszönetet szeretnék mondani" Lance szemei megakadtak két csillagon, melyek Allura szemeit jelképezték, azokra fókuszálva folytatta beszédét „Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad milyen érzés őszintén szeretni. Köszönöm, hogy elfogadtál és viszont szerettél. Fogalmad sincs, hogy te és közös emlékeink mennyit jelentenek nekem. Hiányzol, de áldozatod nem volt hiába. Megmentettél mindannyiunkat. Miután elvesztettelek, sokáig azt hittem nem lehet többé boldog és nem fogok megint szeretni. Ugyanakkor tudtam, hogy te nem szeretnél engem szomorúnak látni és biztosíthatlak, nem vagyok az. Rájöttem, hogy az örök gyásznak semmi értelme nincsen és semmit nem fogok elérni vele. Tovább kell lépnem. Újra megtaláltam a boldogságot, most már Keith oldalán. És persze szerelmet is. Nehogy azt gondold valaha is el foglak felejteni. Örökké a szívemben maradsz és emléked mindenhova elkísér. Szeretlek"

Ahogy Lance befejezte a beszédét, lassan lecsukta szemeit. A sötétségben Allura alakja jelent meg előtte, szépséges mosolyával, melynek mindig sikerült Lance szívverését felgyorsítani. Talán csak a képzelete játszott vele, de érezte Allura gyengéd kezét az arcán és hallotta édes hangját, mely azt suttogta:

„Büszke vagyok rád..."


End file.
